You re Dead Wrong
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Luego de la guerra, muchos alumnos vuelven a Hogwarts pero el único Slytherin es Draco Malfoy, aunque este no ha hablado desde que piso Hogwarts. Peleas, torturas y abandonos. ¿Qué les pasó a los demás Slytherins? ¿Por qué Draco no habla?, ¿tendrán algo que ver sus cicatrices? Harry no lo sabe, pero va a descubrirlo aunque eso lo lleve a enamorarse. One-shot


La guerra había terminado, hace algunos meses que Hogwarts acabó con sus reparaciones y, como tantos otros, Harry Potter había vuelto al colegio de magia y hechicería para completar su educación. Harry se había llevado una sorpresa enorme al ver que alumnos habían vuelto, entre ellos y la sorpresa más grande de todas estaba Draco Malfoy; pero ya no era Malfoy en sí, el chico había cambiado mucho mientras él buscaba los horrocruxes, y no exactamente para bien.

El único Malfoy que no fue a Azkaban tenía un estado nefasto aunque conservara la elegancia; el joven tenía unas ojeras enormes, estaba mucho más pálido de lo usual y mientras caminaba jamás miraba otra cosa que no sea el piso, llevaba siempre consigo unos pergaminos que no sabía para qué los necesitaba y arrastraba los pies como si pesaran toneladas enteras. También estaba claro, por la enorme cicatriz que recorría el cuello de Draco y los profundos cortes variados en sus brazos, quienes descubrió solo por un descuido del rubio, que había sido torturado en algún momento. Para finalizar, Draco no había pronunciado palabra desde que pisó Hogwarts, los profesores no le hacían preguntas en clase ni fuera de esta y ninguno de los amigos del rubio había vuelto tampoco, por lo que sospechaba que no tenía mucha oportunidad de hablarle a alguien de todas formas.

Bueno, está bien, quizá lo que más impresión le causaba a Harry en realidad era lo seguido que se había atrapado estudiando tan detalladamente los movimientos del rubio, no con sospecha, sino que con curiosidad. Y por eso mismo estaba ahora cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad, en el despacho de McGonagall, a la cual había seguido hasta allí, y escuchando la supuesta conversación privada de esta con el nuevo profesor de defensa sobre lo que paso con Draco Malfoy mientras restauraban Hogwarts. Sí, claro; curiosidad.

-Minerva, por favor. No puedo enseñarle a un joven que no habla, excepto que sepa por qué no puede hacerlo; dime lo que sucede con mi alumno- McGonagall suspiró derrotada, era un profesor nuevo y había llegado hace tan solo una semana, era obvio que no sabía que le sucedía a Malfoy.

-El señor Malfoy tuvo un grave problema luego de los juicios, mientras reconstruían el colegio- Se detuvo un momento, sentándose y ofreciendo al señor de una edad un poco alta, sentarse frente a ella. Él aceptó y asintió con la cabeza para animarla a seguir- ¿Llegó a leer el _Quisquilloso_ o el _Profeta_ antes de venir?- El profesor parecía tan confundido como Harry al ver el cambio de tema pero contestó igual.

-Si, por supuesto-

-Entonces sabe que algunos Mortifagos, luego de cada respectivo juicio, no fueron encontrados hasta una semana después de sus condenas- El tonó de la profesora había disminuido, casi en un susurro, como si alguien los escuchara; y Harry se tuvo que acercar unos pasos para saber que decía con claridad.

-Por supuesto, directora, nadie sabe todavía en dónde se encontraban en ese entonces- Dijo el profesor con el mismo tono inquisitivo que el Potter ya conocía bien.

-Se equivoca, profesor Stain. Hay personas que sí saben dónde y qué sucedió en esa semana, para desgracia de algunos profesores e incluso para Draco Malfoy- Todo se tensó de repente y la ahora directora siguió con su relato- En esa semana, los Mortifagos juzgados a una vida de Azkaban, el beso del dementor o directamente la muerte se vengaron- La directora miró el horror que mostraba la cara del profesor y por un momento Harry pensó ver la pura rabia mal disimulada en los ojos marrones de la profesora- No se vengaron de muggles, o no, con eso los hubieran descubierto antes de cumplir su cometido. Se vengaron de aquellos que no fueron sentenciados a nada de eso, de Mortifagos, según ellos cobardes pero que en realidad no querían matar y ni siquiera habían aplicado un Cruciatus en un insecto- McGonagall freno de golpe, como intentando controlarse, y su rostro se relajó visiblemente- Aunque no lo crea, hay muchos jóvenes que fueron obligados y por más de que para nosotros eran malos en realidad solo se metían en problemas que cualquier chico podría tener-

-Entiendo lo que intenta decirme, Minerva. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con que el señor Malfoy no pueda hablar?- La profesora cerró los ojos un momento, dejando ver los estragos de los que se encargaban los años, y volvió a suspirar. Harry tenía ambas manos en un par de puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos, podía distinguir algunas de las cosas que vendrían en la siguiente oración.

-Esta clase de Mortifagos se puede aplicar en el señor Malfoy y…sus amigos- Harry tragó espeso, los amigos de Draco no habían vuelto como él, entonces estaban…- Los amigos del señor Malfoy fueron asesinados y torturados en esa semana- La tristeza estaba más que reflejada en el rostro de ambos profesores al saber que vidas tan jóvenes fueron perdidas en vano, pero también se mezclaba con el entendimiento ya que todos sabían lo que se podía llegar a perder en la guerra.

-¿Entonces se encuentra en shock?- Minerva negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-El señor Malfoy también fue torturado, pero de una manera muy diferente. La tía de Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, logro hace unos años perfeccionar una nueva técnica de tortura; uso un Sectusempra modificado para hacer el mismo corte, igual de profundo y doloroso, pero en diferentes áreas del cuerpo y esquivando cualquier punto vital, así lo llegaron a torturar la semana entera; podría perder sangre pero no la suficiente para morirse- Harry dejó salir un jadeo ahogado entre sus labios, ni a él le habían dado tal tortura.

-Luego de eso- Siguió la profesora- , el mismo padre de Draco fue a cortarle todo alrededor de la garganta, esto rompió cada una de sus cuerdas vocales, impidiéndole hablar. En ese momento llegaron los Aurores, vieron que él era el único con vida y lo enviaron aquí porque ningún medimago quería atenderlo. Por suerte, la sección de la enfermería estaba totalmente recompuesta y logramos curar todas las heridas a tiempo pero para cuando se recuperó el muchacho ya no era ni la mitad de lo que era antes- El profesor asintió y empezaron a hablar de algo más, pero Harry ya no escuchaba, estaba dirigiéndose fuera de las escaleras para cuando lo vio.

Draco Malfoy, caminando a duras penas hacía quién-sabe-dónde y en ese mismo momento Harry lo decidió: iba a seguirlo y hablaría con él; no había nada que perder, todo había terminado después de todo.

-:-:-:-

Harry siguió disimuladamente al Malfoy hasta la biblioteca, donde este se acomodó en la mesa más alejada y disimulada del lugar, abrió un libro y se perdió dentro de él. Potter, una vez que estuvo bien encubierto por dos estanterías, se sacó la capa, la dobló y la dejó dentro de su mochila, para luego ir y sentarse en la silla libre al lado de Draco.

No se había dado cuenta de lo incomodo que podía verse el rubio hasta que este le mostró uno de los pergaminos donde, ahí escrito con letra sumamente estilizada y estirada, estaba una corta frase:

"_¿Qué quieres, Potter?"_

Cada una de las letras decían claramente "ALEJATE", pero Harry, al ver que el otro ni siquiera había separado su mirada del libro, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué haces?- Bueno, si, pregunta estúpida; es obvio que está leyendo pero no tenía mucho que preguntarle tampoco, estaba siguiendo sus instintos y estos aclamaban que le hable al rubio.

"_Leo."_

Está bien, quizá Harry se había esperado un comentario muchísimo más despectivo y lleno de sarcasmo pero en realidad solo se sobrepasaba de simpleza; esto dejo un poco triste a Harry, jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que las palabras del Malfoy quedaran tan…vacías.

-¿Qué lees?- Malfoy solo levantó un poco la tapa mostrando el titulo y Harry sonrió más para sí que para Draco; _"Las aventuras de los hermanos Scrach"_- Oh, ese me lo he leído un par de veces- Draco levantó el inexpresivo rostro, pero Harry pudo ver los ojos grises de Malfoy brillando con pura curiosidad y Potter se permitió una pequeña risita- Si, yo también leo, Malfoy; o lo tuve que hacer, el tiempo libre no se pasa muy rápido, ¿sabes? ¿No son geniales esos hermanos? Yo siempre quise poder viajar tan despreocupadamente como ellos- Draco asintió lentamente, cauteloso de que por el solo hecho de que el Gryffindor le hable el mundo se cayera a pedazos; no estaban muy lejos de creer lo mismo.

-¿Cuántas veces lo leíste?- Malfoy garabateó un poco el pergamino, que ya creía que funcionaba con tinta invisible ya que las palabras anteriores habían desaparecido del papel, y se lo ofreció.

"_Es mi primera vez."_

A Harry le subieron un poco los colores al rostro pero desvió la mirada lo suficientemente rápido como para que el rubio no lo notara y después contesto con el tono de voz un poco avergonzado por más de que tenía unos largos dieciocho años encima:

-Oh, ¿tienes una parte favorita?- Malfoy lo miró de reojo, cuestionándolo- Ya sabes, a mi me gusta cuando Rillen está encerrado en la torre contraría a la de Willy y unen los relojes de bolsillo para activar la puerta de la celda a las tres en punto- Su anterior enemigo mortal, si, ya lo podía llamar _anterior _enemigo, lo veía con una cara de querer sacarle las pestañas mientras le daba leves golpes con la tapa del libro en el hombro y Harry no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando llegó a entender qué le sucedía- Lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que no llegaste a Ámsterdam- Draco volvió a golpearle con el libro, esta vez con un poco menos de fuerza, haciendo que Harry volviera a reír como hace meses que no lo hacía y Malfoy de repente detuvo los golpes, embelesado; poco sabía Harry que era su culpa.

"_Cállate de una vez, Potter."_

El azabache sonrió dulcemente a Draco, al fin había podido devolverle un poco de la actitud anterior al rubio y esto lo hizo incluso más feliz que volar por primera vez en escoba.

-¿Quieres ir por algo a las cocinas?-

-:-:-:-

-Harry, compañero, apúrate que tenemos transformaciones con McGonagall- Ron y Hermione lo esperaban en la puerta del Gran Salón, había estado junto a Draco en su hora libre por la falta del profesor de pociones y no se dio cuenta de cuán rápido paso el tiempo, saludó a sus amigos con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Hermione pero Ronald no parecía muy convencido- Sabía que la chica de sexto de Ravenclaw te prestaba atención pero dile que deje espacio para tus amigos- Sonrió burlón.

-¡No estaba con Lissa! Ella tiene novio, Ron-

-Entonces… ¿con quién estaba el salvador?- Pronunció Hermione, siguiéndole el juego a su novio, definitivamente el pelirrojo era una mala influencia en la castaña. Justo en ese momento paso Draco a su lado y Harry se quedo embobado mirando cómo este apenas mantenía las comisuras de los labios arriba mientras dibujaba quién-sabe-qué; Draco había mejorado un montón en tan solo el mes en el que se mantuvieron hablando, seguía con ojeras, cicatrices por todos lados, también estaba un poco escuálido y de vez en cuando arrastraba los pies pero ya no solo miraba el piso, descubrió lo mucho que al rubio le gustaba dibujar, ya tampoco evitaba leves toques en el hombro a los que antes reaccionaba tensándose completamente y sacando su mano como si quemara; sonrió un poco ante los cambios. ¡Por Merlín, que el chico estaba sonriendo en pleno pasillo!, muy disimuladamente pero lo hacía. Ni Godric podía enojarse porque viera cómo sonreía si este no sonreía desde sexto año, pero algo le arruinó el pensamiento.

-¡Argh! ¿Cómo pueden dejar que una escoria como esa se pasee tan libremente en el pasillo?- Y todo el mundo de Harry, con su imaginación y pensamientos incluidos, se estrellaron estrepitosamente ante esas palabras. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver tristemente cómo Draco miraba al trío por el rabillo del ojo- Miren no más, debe estar planeando revivir a quién-sabe-quién y cortarnos el pescuezo con esas asquerosas manos manchadas de sangre ajena- Escupió Ron con todo el veneno posible, Harry apretó muy fuerte los puños, clavándose las uñas en su propia carne y mordiéndose el labio hasta lastimarlo.

-Déjalo, Ron. Jamás valdría la pena un solo castigo por este imbécil, es tan solo otro maldito Mortifago más; otro asesino- Potter vio como Malfoy casi se atragantaba con las ganas de llorar, por que por más de que jamás lo admitiera, Harry sabía que él no lo merecía. ¡Por favor, incluso él había hecho un Cruciatus en venganza! Pero claro, Draco, quien no le había hecho nada ni a Pevees, merecía toda esa mierda por ser el hijo de un Mortifago; por intentar de estar del lado de su familia cuando ni siquiera ellos estaban de su lado. Vio como Ron y Hermione se estaban alejando hacía la clase, él sabía que Draco ya había terminado con sus clases de hoy y que transformaciones era la última que el mismo tendría en ese día; se volvió a morder el labio, siseando de dolor al ver que se lo había partido sin darse cuenta.

-¿Vienes, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione un poco inquietada; quizá las clases eran su mayor preocupación, pero Harry tenía otras más importantes que atender.

-Vayan yendo, Mione, voy a arreglar este labio- Sonrió un poco para tranquilizar a Granger y volvió sobre sus pasos sin encontrar rastro de Draco- Biblioteca- susurró más para sí que para cualquier otra cosa.

-:-:-:-

La última mesa en la biblioteca se había convertido en el refugio de ambos, quizá Potter y Malfoy estuvieran afuera pero dentro de ese escondite rodeado de fantasías y leyendas marcadas en papel y tinta Harry y Draco aparecían y podían conversar por horas enteras ya sea de libros, de tareas o, como se les hacía costumbre, de simples banalidades; por eso cuando Harry entró a la biblioteca no se sorprendió al encontrar en la última mesa a la izquierda, bien escondida entre dos estanterías, una cabellera rubia sobresalir de una montaña de libros. Sabía que Draco solo utilizaba esa cantidad para esconderse, una fortaleza de finales felices que poco tenían que ver con la vida real pero al mismo tiempo traían esperanza, también sabía que él no estaba leyendo y esto lo pudo comprobar una vez dentro del castillo. Se sentó junto al rubio y este apoyó su cabeza en el espacio libre entre su cuello y hombro, una posición que ellos adoptaron cuando sabían que el otro no estaba de humor, un soporte para sobrevivir a la realidad.

-Lo siento, Draco- Los cabellos algo largos y de un rubio casi imposible le hicieron unas agradables cosquillas cuando su dueño negó lentamente y agarró el pergamino con el que había empezado todo.

"_No puedes salvar a todos, ¿sabes?"´_

Harry sonrió un poco triste– Me lo dices muy seguido- Draco imitó su gesto.

"_Theo, Pansy y Blais solían decírmelo mucho…"_

-¿Sabes lo que pasó con ellos?- Harry tragó muy espeso al ver, los ahora opacos, ojos de Draco- Lo siento- Potter bajó la mirada esmeralda cual niño apenado pero el Malfoy volvió a negar.

"_Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ellos son unas bestias. A Pansy la abrieron con tres Sectusempras en el mismo lugar y después le aplicaron un Crusio para que sus entrañas caigan en el suelo, Theo fue obligado bajo la Imperius a aplicarle un Crusio a Blais y arrancarle los ojos para después cortarse a el mismo y sacarse el corazón por si solo; creí que viendo eso mientras me aplicaban la Cruciatus y nos violaban a los cuatro sería suficiente para matarme pero jamás espere tanto dolor como con aquel del cuchillo maldito que me abrió la garganta. No le recomiendo la experiencia ni a la estúpida de Umbridge."_

Harry sintió unas arcadas de pura repugnancia y despecho hacía lo que su mente logro recrear, no podía creer que Draco pudo ver eso y seguir ahí tan, tan…cuerdo. Pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros del chico, atrayéndolo más hacía sí y más irritado que nunca.

-¿Sabes que no dejare que nada te pase?- Draco sonrió un poco, solo con la comisura de sus labios.

"_¿Y tú sabes que no debe prometerse lo que no se puede cumplir?"_

-Pues entonces voy a tener que cumplirlo, porque desde ahora en más es nuestro juramento; ¿siempre juntos, Draco?- Harry extendió su dedo meñique hacía Draco y este sonrió cual niño, escapándose de sus labios un jadeó que quería hacerse pasar por carcajada pero que no podía por la limitación de falta de cuerdas vocales.

"_Siempre juntos, Harry."_

Draco extendió el meñique y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa.

"_Ahora déjame curar ese labio, Potter."_

-Ah claro, ahora soy _Potter_- Dijo Harry, dramáticamente.

"_Por supuesto que sí."_

Pero aun así Harry dejó que se acercara a su labio, dejó que sus labios se posen en los ajenos y también dejó que toda la pena se vaya en el primero de muchos besos.

-:-:-:-

Harry estaba leyendo por quinta vez _"Las aventuras de los hermanos Scrach"_ en un silloncito para una persona de color escarlata en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban en el sillón más grande, Ronald intentando hacer la tarea de historia de la magia y Hermione releyendo por segunda vez su testamento que debería ser una simple tarea de encantamientos de solo quince centímetros; ambos se pasaban miradas entre sí y luego dirigidas a Harry como si él no estuviera, pero por fin se había hartado. Para eso se quedaba muy bien acompañado junto a Draco en la mesa del fondo de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes dos hoy?- El Potter mantenía su ceño fruncido, como si aquel gesto hiciera que ellos le dijeran por fin qué era lo que les sucedía esa tarde.

-Harry, no te vayas a enojar, pero estábamos muy preocupados- Hermione fue la primera en hablar tan rápido como pudo, parecía que se iba a trepar por las paredes en cualquier momento si no le decía nada.

-¿De qué hablan?- Algo le sabía tremendamente mal a Harry en está ocasión.

-Lo siento, compañero, pero sabemos que en el tema de las "citas" no eres muy…inteligente para escoger- Definitivamente, esto iba a salir muy mal- Y lo pudimos comprobar-

-¡¿Qué!?-

-Harry, hoy a la hora del almuerzo, cuando dijiste que ibas por un libro…Ron pensó que era muy sospechoso que te desaparecieras tanto tiempo y…terminamos siguiéndote adentro de la biblioteca- Harry pasó por muchas etapas en ese momento: perturbación, horror, decepción hacía sus amigos, sintió que desfallecería y luego vino por fin la calma; algún día sus amigos iban a tener que enterarse y si eso vendría ahora, estaba listo. Una promesa, no, un juramento, es un juramento; es inquebrantable e inamovible.

-Entiendo lo que me intentas decir, Hermione- Sus mejores amigos parecían indignados.

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡Estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy, un Mortifago, un asesino, una burda basura!- Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza, no dejaría que esta vez esos comentarios se le escaparan y sabía que gritaría y pelearía a muerte por Draco pero también sabía que no se arrepentiría de nada pasara lo que pasara.

-Si TÚ, hija de muggles, crees eso; entonces TÚ serás la burda basura. ¡Draco fue OBLIGADO a tomar esa maldita marca, jamás mató a nadie y ni siquiera aplicó un Cruciatus en su vida! Ron incluso usó dos Imperius para su propio bienestar, yo usé un Cruciatus y más de una vez el Avada. ¿Qué me dijiste a mí, eh? _"Felicidades por ganar la guerra, Harry" o_ _"Lo logramos, MATASTE a Voldemort"_ ¡El presenció cosas más horribles que tú y todas las marcas que tiene, incluso la del cuello, fueron hechas por su PADRE, por el cual el luchó, se quedó mudo para siempre por eso, Granger! Y nadie le da un trasplante ni siquiera de cadáveres porque es _hijo de un Mortifago,_ pues puedes irte bien a la mierda si crees eso y tú también, Weasley- Harry no paraba de sisear palabras llenas de veneno, si ellos no aceptaban a Draco podrían ir bien donde Merlín los mandara.

-Ya cállate, Potter. Que tú te vayas con él maricón de tu novio no es asunto nuestro, o ya no lo es al menos; porque tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro, al igual que Hermione. Ahora vete, traidor, que no queremos que nos contagies la estupidez que parece rondarte por la mente-

-Oh, cierra el pico, Weasley- Masculló el de ojos esmeralda, yéndose lo más rápido que pudo a la última mesa del fondo en la biblioteca, donde Draco le estaría esperando…

"_Siempre juntos, Harry."_

Sí, siempre juntos, Draco…

-:-:-:-

Harry pasó toda la noche sobre el hombro de Draco, tal cual había pasado hace un mes con el rubio y en ese tiempo lo usó para pensar, sus amigos lo tachaban de traidor y luego de esa noche sabía muy bien que ellos no aceptarían a Draco jamás pero Harry tampoco planeaba dejarlo; había trabajado muy duro para que las piezas rotas de Draco volvieran a su lugar, y en ese tiempo las piezas rotas dentro de él también empezaron a recomponerse, se habían curado entre ellos y ya nadie podría romper eso.

-Madame Pomfrey, lamento molestarla tan temprano pero quería postularme para hacer un trasplante de cuerdas vocales, pero no debe decir quién lo ofrece, ¿está bien?- La enfermera asintió lentamente, esperando a que el chico le explique por qué lo haría pero no consiguió nada más que miradas un poco lejanas a la realidad por lo que decidió preguntar.

-Señor Potter, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos pero es una operación delicada… ¿por qué lo hace?-

-Un juramento es inquebrantable e inamovible, Madame Pomfrey. También es secreto- Harry sonrió enigmáticamente y luego de un asentimiento como saludo se retiró.

-:-:-:-

Dos meses corrieron entre Harry y Draco, besos castos, conversaciones en la torre de astronomía y noches enteras tirados en el pasto del campo de Quidditch tan solo hablando con miradas y sonrisas, no había nada mejor que aquello pero luego de esto Harry sabía que los roles cambiarían un poco; los exámenes para saber si todo estaba bien con sus cuerdas vocales habían terminado hoy y la operación sería llevada a cabo en unos días aunque todo valió la pena al ver la enorme sonrisa que traía Draco luego de que fue a hablar con McGonagall de lo que él ya sabía pero se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Por qué tan contento?, ¿acaso el Weasley se calló por las escaleras?- Draco soltó el jadeo que interpretaba a su risa y negó con la cabeza, extendiéndole un papel a Harry.

"_¡Me han encontrado un donante al que ya se le hicieron todas las pruebas, en tres días voy a volver a hablar!"_

Se notaba a leguas lo emocionado que estaba el rubio de poder volver a hablar, más específicamente, de hablarle. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

-¡Eso es perfecto, Draco!- El rubio apoyó su frente en la de Harry dándole un beso suave, un toque de labios- ¿Qué vas a decir primero?- El rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada, haciendo que Harry sonriera mucho más.

"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter."_

-Vamos, Draco. Cuenta, cuenta-

"_quetequiero."_

-¿Qué?, eso es ininteligible y no se vale -

"_Que gracias, por estar conmigo."_

-Eso no era, pero yo debería decirte lo mismo, ¿no lo crees?- Draco pestañeo un par de veces y se hizo el indignado cruzándose de brazos.

"_Por supuesto, Harry."_

-:-:-:-

El primer día habían salido de picnic al Lago Negro, el calamar gigante había intentado llevarse la canasta con la comida que prepararon los elfos pero Harry lo impidió terminando completamente empapado y desprolijo. En el segundo día pudieron salir a Hogsmeade y Draco había hechizado la capa de Ronald Weasley asiendo que está casi se coma a Granger, fueron a Honeydukes, terminando el día con una relajante cerveza de mantequilla y una pequeña siesta que se transformó en acampar en la biblioteca rodeados de papeles sobrantes de los chocolates que fueron compartiendo. El tercer y último día de Draco sin voz, Harry invitó al Malfoy a quedarse en su habitación, obviamente Weasley no estaba de acuerdo pero poco les importó; lo dejaron encerrado del lado de afuera del dormitorio para que durmiera en el sillón y pasaron toda la noche abrazados, ambos sabían de lo delicada que era la operación por más magia que se usara, y aunque no lo dijeran estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría. Así despertaron, en un lio de piernas y brazos, sonrisas y miradas; Harry acompaño a Draco hasta la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey los esperaba.

-Oh, Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy; los esperaba- Harry puso un dedo en sus labios para hacerle saber a la mujer que guarde el secreto mientras Draco no miraba- Ven Draco, pusimos todo en la sala de urgencias de la enfermería por que jamás esperamos algo como esto, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

"_¿Harry va a estar conmigo?"_

Potter asintió a la enfermera, que estaba con la ceja en alto, muy lentamente y apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada con Draco dándole confianza.

-Por supuesto que estará contigo, Draco- Dijo con un poco de nostalgia y fragilidez la enfermera, como si la frase fuera a caer de sus labios y partirse en pedazos contra el piso. Draco solo asintió estando de acuerdo.

Madame Pomfrey le colocó un hechizo para hacer que la anestesia empiece a funcionar y Draco miró a Harry como la primera vez, apretando con mucha fuerza su mano mientras en el pergamino se escribía con la tinta invisible la última frase que escribiría sobre ese pedazo de papel:

"_Siempre juntos, Harry."_

-Claro que sí, Draco. Siempre juntos- Y Draco cerró los ojos.

Madame Pomfrey apareció tras él, como si de la niebla tan imperceptible se tratase.

-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir- Harry sonrió con melancolía.

-No es mentira, siempre estaré con él- El Potter dio media vuelta para encarar a la enfermera con la misma sonrisa- ¿Y dónde está mi anestesia?-

-:-:-:-

Draco abrió los parpados con agotamiento, recordando todo de golpe, se levantó con decisión y miró su mano que hace unas horas agarraba fuertemente la de Harry como un sueño

…Harry…

¿¡Dónde rayos está Harry?!

-¡Madame Pomfrey!- Se agarró la garganta, le ardía horrores y un poco de sangre salió al toser por el esfuerzo, ¡pero podía hablar!- …Madame…- Pero no pudo volver a decir el nombre de la enfermera ya que esta vino como si fuera snitch y le puso un liquido viscoso servido en una tacita de acero inoxidable.

-No grites después de esta clase de operaciones, tu garganta hace un año que no produce palabra y le cuesta reconocer el hecho de tener cuerdas vocales nuevamente, tomate todo eso- Draco se lo tomó de golpe, no tenía tiempo de discutir con ella.

-¿D-Dónde está Harry?- Reconoció su voz nuevamente aunque sonaba algo rasposa, estaba emocionadísimo por mostrarle a Harry que podía hablar nuevamente, ya podía imaginar la sonrisa boba en el rostro de su novio pero el rostro de Pomfrey le hizo pensar en cualquier cosa; y ninguna era buena.

-Draco, el donante veras…él si tuvo un problema en el traslado…él está…- De repente Draco pudo encajar las piezas, eso no podía estar pasando.

-…No… Madame Pomfrey, ¿dónde está?- Esta vez su voz sonó más dura pero le cobró factura un horrible gruñido gutural que emergió de su garganta.

-Por aquí, Draco- La enfermera lo llevó un par de camillas más al fondo, había sangre por todos lados, en gasas, papeles, utensilios… en Harry, Draco dejó salir un horrible chillido y se acerco a Harry, casi tirándose arriba de él.

-¡Harry, por favor! ¡Quédate, quédate, quédate!- Draco estaba descontrolado, no paraba de gritar y poco le importo al chico vomitar sangre al lado de la camilla.

-¡Señor Malfoy, por favor deje de gritar! ¡Tranquilícese!- Pero la pobre enfermera no podría lograr nada con él.

-¡Dijiste que jamás me dejarías! ¡Eres lo único que me queda, Harry!- Un _glup_ que vino de su garganta le indicó que se estaba quedando sin voz temporalmente por el esfuerzo- …dijiste que…que dabas gracias por estar juntos…que nunca más deberíamos estar solos, H-Harry…- Draco ya no retenía las lágrimas, lo único que sostenía era la mano fría e inerte de Harry en la suya, se acercó al azabache frente a él con extrema lentitud, rozando su oído- Te lo juro, Harry, volveremos a encontrarnos, pero será nuestro secreto- Se alejó un poco, acariciando el rostro sin vida y con una delicadeza casi inexistente rozó ambos pares de labios mientras las algunas lágrimas de Draco resbalaban por las mejillas de Harry- … iré por ti, Harry… Juntos por siempre, lo prometo…- Quizá si Madame Pomfrey hubiera escuchado, quizá si alguien hubiera aparecido, si los amigos de Draco no hubieran sido asesinados y pudieran estar con él en este momento o incluso si Harry no fuera lo único que Draco tenía en su vida, lo único que en verdad amaba; si, quizá si algo de eso hubiera pasado Draco no tendría por qué romperse en pedazos, tendría algo a lo que agarrarse, pero nada de eso era real y ahora Harry no estaba y si él no estaba, Draco ya no tenía por qué estar, ¿no?

Cierto, por supuesto que era cierto.

Draco agarró uno de los bisturís más grandes que encontró entre toda la sangre y sin titubear terminó el trabajo que su padre había comenzado, el rubio agarró la mano de Harry con fuerza, se colocó a su lado en la camilla, en una posición parecida a la de una persona al dormir, y murmuró un poco quedo por la sangre de su cuello:

-Claro que sí, Harry. Siempre juntos- Y Draco cerró los ojos.


End file.
